Defense Mechanism
by YAOI.a way of life
Summary: The descendants of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin are going to be going through a very big change this year.
1. One Of These Days It All Comes Together

DEFENSE MECHANISM  
  
Authors Note: Welcome to one of my new stories. I am starting to get back into the swing of things when it comes to coming up with new material for everyone. I am not one to boast but I thought I would hit the jackpot with a good story when I did Messed Up Prophecy. But, now I have shown my true potential with this one. I hope that everyone likes it. The more reviews I get, the more chapters I will be inclined to update. Enjoy!  
  
Summary: The descendants of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin are going to be going through a very big change this year.  
  
Prologue: One Of These Days It All Comes Together  
  
Harry walked into the bedroom of two small twins. One was a boy with silver piercing eyes and midnight black hair, and the other, a girl with silver glittering hair and wide emerald eyes. Now for most this may make you wonder for a bit. But first of all, is The Boy Who Lived is a grown up already? Well.not yet. Let's just say that this boys uncle, Vernon Dursley- being from the muggle world- doesn't know about the wizarding Birds and the Bees.  
  
You see, Wizards have a natural defense mechanism against extinction. For some unknown reason, the Powers That Be thought it would really hilarious to make the male gender have the ability to become impregnated. Some may think this is cruel (*cough* men *cough*), but it's about time they started having to deal with the pains of childbirth damn it!  
  
The only good side of this is that the only ones left with this "Defense Mechanism", hence the title, is Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. And since they're dead, no one should be worried. Right?  
  
I guess now it would be a lot less mind if I started from the beginning of the havoc that rocked the wizarding world, and not leave you hanging out there arse up for everyone to observe.  
  
Let's see. 


	2. Crazed Surrogate Parents and Self Hatred

DEFENSE MECHANISM  
  
Authors Notes: Here is the next chapter. It should be much longer than the first.hopefully. Read and review. Remember that that makes my day and new ideas. ONE LOVE!  
  
Summary: The descendants of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin are going to be going through a very big change this year.  
  
Chapter Two: Crazed Surrogate Parents and Self Hatred  
  
This all started for Harry on the last week of the summer hols, before fifth year. Harry was locked in his room usual, which was usually when he finished his morning and afternoon chores. The only good thing about this summer was that the Dursleys had ignored him after a certain letter was received from Hogwarts. The letter basically informed them about the death of Harry's former classmate Cedric Diggory, and everything associated with the.incident.  
  
Harry was glad that he had this time to himself until earlier in the summer he realized that meant he was left alone with his thoughts. It was bad enough that a boy died because of him, but Voldemort was swiftly regaining power. The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, didn't believe the story that Harry and Dumbledore had told him. Now Harry was in a tight spot. With no back up against Voldemort, Harry would be defenseless against any attack that occurred.  
  
Although that was true, Harry wasn't going to let his mind dwell on this. Instead he decided to think up ways of asking the Dursleys about the way he was going to get to Kings Cross Station this year.  
  
Uncle Vernon had been acting very irritated lately. Any mention of Magic was scowled at almost immediately. Grunnings was starting to lose business and that over sized adult whale was looking for some way to make this all due to Harry's "Abnormity". Even though Harry thought that could be to the fact that Vernon had been stealing money constantly from the company and using it to buy the food that Dudley seemed inhale at an alarming rate. Harry just hoped that if the pig was ever to choke on his food and suddenly die, he would be there cheering on Death's charming deeds. Harry could be so Sytherinish some times.  
  
Dudley had began growing facial hair and everyday he would spend half of the morning positioning his fat so that he can get closer to the mirror to see the process of his natural growth. To Harry this was a lost cause. Vernon had one of the bushes mustaches he had ever seen, even more so than Cornelius Fudge's.  
  
Harry on the other hand would probably never grow any hair other than on his head and.other places (A/N: Aww Harry is all grown up!). The Boy Who Lived seemed to have this uncanny ability to look so innocent that his features resembled a beautiful young girl of about twelve at times. His inquisitive, vibrantly green eyes seemed to enhance the affect of his beauty and attractiveness, while his small lithe frame brought out his youthful frailness. The boy was truly a young Adonis. Even the Dursleys noticed it as he slaved for them around the house.  
  
Harry on the other hand had different thoughts of himself. He often thought his glasses frames were too large for his face, his body too gangly to be so short, his hair a muddle of tangles, and his skin too pale from being in the cupboard for most of his child hood.  
  
Yes. Harry thought he was unusually ugly. No one would want him. No one.  
  
Okay guys please review. Here is one of the ideas I got.  
  
Goldengirl2.Have him kidnap Harry in the night and kill the dursleys  
  
This sounds good I'll keep it in mind. The next deadline for ideas is next Wednesday June 11th. See Ya Then. 


	3. Snuffles Alert!

DEFENSE MECHANISM  
  
Summary: The descendants of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin are going to be going through a very big change this year.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Hey guys I am back. New chappie. Good stuff, good stuff ;)  
  
So far I don't have any new reviews. Next chapter I'll send shout outs to those who decide to review. Okay on with the story!  
  
Chapter 3: Snuffles Alert!!!  
  
Harry shook his head free of these thoughts. It was bad enough living with the memories of the TriWizard tournament, why should he punish himself more by thinking about how "Dudleykins" is growing up.  
  
Asking Vernon to take him to Kings Cross station was going to be hard enough as it was.   
  
**One Week Later**  
  
The week didn't last long enough for Harry. He had walked up to Vernon yesterday during breakfast and asked for the annual drive to the train station. Without even looking at Harry, he grunted.  
  
'I guess that means yes in gigantic ass language.' Though Harry with a smirk.  
  
Now Harry was sitting on his bed with Hedwig's cage resting on his thigh, waiting for his over sized muggle uncle to wake up and drop him off.  
  
"It is times like these that I hate having the Dursleys as relatives," fumed Harry, "I only have two hours to get to the platform to catch the train...and they're not up yet." He sighed. This was going to be a long morning.  
  
Suddenly Harry hears a tapping sound of something against his window. Noticing that it had a message attached to its leg, Harry went over to it. Squeezing it's self through the window bars, the Dursley's seemed to think was necessary; the tawny owl started hooting incessantly.   
  
When Harry was finally able to get the piece of parchment from the messenger, it read:  
  
Meet me outside in 10 minutes. Bring your stuff.  
  
-Snuffles  
  
Harry was barely able to contain his excitement as he wrote a note for the Dursleys, telling them that his Godfather was dropping him off at Kings cross, and to not worry (As if). With Hedwig in her cage and his trunk rolling behind him, Harry ran out the front door to number 4 Privet Drive.  
  
~*~  
  
Suddenly being taken up into a big bear hug by Sirius, Harry dropped his trunk at was able to safely deposit Hedwig on to of it.  
  
After heartfelt hellos were exchanged, Harry noticed that someone else was accompanying them.  
  
"Remus" yelled Harry enthusiastically while giving everyone's favorite werewolf a hug.  
  
"Hey there Harry" smiled the Remus after getting his breath back.  
  
"What exactly are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Well, I have clearance from Dumbledore to escort you to Kings Cross Station since I am going on the train as the DADA teacher." , Stated Lupin.   
  
Harry brightened from these words but turned to his godfather confusion and suspicion written clearly on his face.  
  
"What are you here for then Padfoot?"  
  
"What? A godfather can't see his godson before he goes to school for ten months, and get so into his work that he forgets all about his old man?" Sirius said mock angrily.  
  
"Of course," replied Harry sweetly, "but not when he's wanted for the murdered of my parents, and a bunch of muggles." Yelled Harry, anger flaring.  
  
Sirius stared at Harry sadly. The disappointments of his life coming from the angelic mouth of his godson, making him wish to be a different person. Looking into Harry's eyes took all of the strength Sirius was using not to burst out weeping.  
  
"Harry, I thought you understood that I didn't commit the crime. I am sorry if you still blame me," said the long raven-haired man hoarsely.  
  
The look of utter despair and other carefully hidden emotions on the older mans face caused the irritation in Harry to ebb away as fast as it came.  
  
"I understand that," Harry said calmly, "but that doesn't mean that coming to the Dursley without even a glamour charm on is going to be safe. You and Moony is the last of my family, and if I were to lose either of you I would...well I don't know what I would do. You must have some understanding of what I am try to say." Harry finished off a little weaker that he would have liked.  
  
"Harry I tried to tell him but he just wouldn't listen," began Remus, "then he convinced me in one of his more...devious ways." , Added Remus quietly.  
  
"What did he do?" asked Harry quizzically.  
  
"Let's just say I got him thinking with the wrong head!" Sirius said delighted with the direction the conversation was going.  
  
"Oh...OH!" Harry said with understanding finally dawning in his eyes, which soon turned into adorable embarrassment.  
  
Sirius suddenly grabbed Harry to him, meticulously looking him over.  
  
"You seem to haven't grown a bit lil' bit. You hair gotten so long it's going down your back. You look a lot like Lily now you know." Sirius said smiling.  
  
" I've been growing my hair out since the beginning of the TriWizard Tournament. I really haven't gotten the time to get it cut since the summer hols." Explained the fifteen year old.  
  
"Oh. Well it looks good. If I didn't know better I would have thought you were a girl."  
  
"Hey your hair is longer that mine!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
"Okay, okay, I think it's time to go." Remus announced chuckling.  
  
Sirius grabbed Harry's trunk and Hedwig, while Remus pointed the young Gryffindor toward the Metallic Blue Volkswagon Buggy a few feet from the front of the Dursley's driveway.  
  
The look on Harry's face as Remus used the keys to disable the alarm and unlock the doors was priceless. To Harry this was one of those cool cars that he always thought he wouldn't get a chance to ride in unless he was to buy one himself. The Dursleys were always bragging about a new company car, which was usually given to them after it was out dated and agonizingly ugly.  
  
The thought of getting into this stylish new car was too much. Especially when Harry saw that it was the Buggy model with a runner and moon roof. The fact that he was standing there practically salivating, with a dumb look worthy of Crabbe or Goyle, didn't go unnoticed.  
  
After putting away the boys luggage, Sirius turned around to see one of the funniest looks on his godsons face. Understanding perfectly he moved beside Harry smiling mischievously.   
  
"You know that if you just stand there staring at the paint job, you won't get to check out the two disk sound system, all leather interior, or acceleration power." Sirius whispered into Harry's ear.  
  
Harry gave a goofy smile and opened the back door and slid in next to Hedwig's cage. Sirius got into the front seat passenger side and put on his seat belt. Ten minutes later the trio were making their way down the road. Meadows, and farms passed by them in a blur. 


End file.
